151 days to live
by the-blue-crayon
Summary: Roxas has 151 days left on Earth. After that, he disappears forever. Meanwhile, Namine has turned evil and Sora is being turned into a puppet for orgXIII. Will he save both of them? Placed after khcom, and goes into kh2.Based on kh358 2.Mild yoai later on
1. introduction

**Note**: Namine, in the real kingdom hearts: 358/2, is not number 14, but in this story she is!

**

* * *

**

**On to chapter one!**

* * *

"Hello Roxas" A woman said, sitting in a chair across the room. The surroundings around the two were white and plain.

"Why did you call me here?" Spoke Roxas.

"Can't two members of the organization just sit and have a chat?" The woman took a sip of her tea and set it on the table in front of her. "Sit, Roxas."

"Number 14, I have more to do then sit here and "chat". What do you want with me?"

"Please Roxas, call me by my name." She pulled down her hood. Blond hair fell on her shoulders. Her lips were red as flames and a scar on her cheek, under her right eye was revealed. It was black and shaped like a crescent moon.

"N… N… Namine?"

"You know me already? How convenient."

"You're from my dreams. You knew him."

"He left me to die here. After he over though Marluxia, the organization decided they would take me in as the 14th member. A lot has changed after that." Namine said, taking another sip of tea.

"What about him? What about Sora!" Roxas' voice echoed in the blank, white room.

"I tricked him." She laughed so evilly, which angered Roxas.

"He thought I was restoring his memories, but we're actually turning him slowly into our puppet." She finished her tea and stood up.

"What? How could you do that, Namine? You used to be so innocent and kind. What happened?" Roxas stepped back. Who was this girl, he thought. This wasn't the girl from my dreams. Not even close.

Namine just laughed. Suddenly she dropped to her knees, holding her head. Her scar disappeared.

"Roxas! Help me! The organization turned me into a monster! I'm sorry." Roxas stared at the girl. Namine's scar appeared once again.

"What are you?" Roxas asked, stepping back even more.

"That's not important. I brought you here to tell you that you will disappear from this world in 151 days."

"What?" Roxas couldn't believe it. Namine snapped her fingers and a watch appeared on roxas wrist. The watch read: 151:23:59:00.

"When that watch hits all zeros, your time on this Earth is up. Use your time wisely." Namine snapped once again and disappeared from the room, leaving behind a shocked Roxas. He looked at the watch: 151 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes, and 27 seconds. He would have to make the best of the 151 days he had left on Earth. He slowly walked out of the room but turned around and inspected for a minute.

"I will disappear from this world in 151 days…"


	2. Goodbye, my friend

Roxas walked slowly though the halls of the Castle that Never was and stopped at the living room. There stood a window twenty feet high. He looked outside. It was dark and rainy, like everyday in The World that Never was. He walked on, knowing that any step could be his last.

Walking down the steps, he heard the front door of the castle burst open. He quickened his walk to see what had happen. When he reached the bottom, he found a shadowy looking figure at the front step, with their hood up. The mysterious person wore an organization XIII coat.

"What's with all this noise?" said an angry Zexion, coming from the library.

The mystery person pulled down their hood to reveal red, spiky locks that were hidden beneath.

"Chill, Zexion. It's just me, Axel. Don't give yourself a heart attack."

Axel looked away from Zexion and shifted his gaze to Roxas.

"Hey kiddo!" He walked towards the younger member and placed his hand on the boy's head. "You look like you saw a ghost. What's on your mind?" Roxas stood silently. Not bothering to look at the nobody who stood before him. "What's this?" Axel pointed at the watch on Roxas wrist. "151:23:29:54" He read.

"I can't tell you." Roxas said finally, pushing Axel away from him. He put his hood on and prepared himself to walk out the door, which was still wide open. As he walked, he felt a hand grab his.

"Axel!" Roxas scolded, "Let go of me! This something I have to do on my own."

"Roxas, do you remember the promise we made on the day we met?" Axel asked, being soaked by the rain. Roxas continued to walk, dragging Axel with him.

"I said let go!" he screamed over the rain. As hard as he could, Roxas yanked his arm away from the nobody, causing Axel to fall on his back into muddy puddles of water beneath him. Roxas stopped and looked back at his friend, struggling to get up. Once Axel got himself steady in a sitting position, Roxas whipped out his Oblivion keyblade and aimed it at the redhead.

"Don't follow me." He spoke, turning to continue his journey.

"All I ask is if you remember." That's what hit Roxas. How could he forget?

Roxas stopped and stood silently. He looked back at Axel, then at the sky above. It was pitch black and storming. Not like the skies of Twilight Town. Twilight Town was bright and cheery. It was a place where the sun never sets, where the people never gave up. It was the origin of believing and hope, two things Roxas would never understand, until he met him. Until he met Axel.

The world was a cruel and unforgiving place, especially for Roxas. He created when his other half, Sora, turned into a heartless. On that day, Roxas fell from Twilight Town's sky, only to land on an unsuspecting person.

"Kid! You! Wake up!" What the…Roxas thought. Where am I?

"Get off my back, literally!" Shouted the voice again.

"Axel, shut it! This kid could be our next member!" Another voice said.

"What…?" Roxas managed to say.

"Are you sure he's a nobody?" Axel asked

"What kid is magically born in the sky?"

"Your right, Xigbar."

"Yo, kid! Wanna join the organization?" Xigbar asked

That's how Roxas wondered into the Organization. They pronounce him the 13th member the same day, after he was presented to Xemnas, their superior.

He was scared, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He managed to keep a strong look on his face. This world was so confusing to him. He couldn't understand why people fought each other. He did it only because everyone else did, because he was told to. Axel was the only one who understood.

He could read Roxas like a book. He knew the boy was afraid. He knew why Roxas fought. He knew why Roxas did the things he did. That's why he took Roxas to Twilight Town again.

Axel always says that this was the first time they met, atop of the Twilight Town tower because he was embarrassed about the real first time they met, when Roxas fell on him.

Atop the tower, Axel handed Roxas his first sea-salt ice cream bar, and they sat and chatted.

"Roxas, why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Don't lie to me." Roxas looked at the nobody. His bright, green eyes glowed in the sunlight.

"I don't know anything about this world. It's scary not to know about your surroundings."

"I used to be scared too." Axel said, looking at Roxas, whose young, blue eyes stared back. This made Axel smile. "You'll get used to it. I promise. In fact, I'll back you up, anytime, anywhere." He winked.

"Is that a promise?" the younger nobody ask.

"Yes, till the very end."

Axel gave Roxas the will to go on that day. Knowing that Axel always had his back, made him believe in another day. It gave him hope for a brighter future. But now, there was no future for him. His hope was gone, because his life was going to be over in 151 days.

Roxas snapped out of his memories. Rain consumed the world, sadness consumed every corner.

"Roxas, I promised I'd be there to back you up." Axel spoke, standing up.

"Yeah, I remember." Said the younger nobody, "but some promises are meant to be broken." Roxas summoned the samurai nobodies to surround Axel. Then opened a portal for himself.

"Goodbye, my friend."


	3. A sickness to die for

It had been a week since Roxas left the castle. None more or less. He was gone. He wasn't present for any organization meetings. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the castle at all. He was gone, but he wasn't gone in Axel's thoughts. Everyday he thought of the younger boy. What if he died? What if he was brainwashed? What if he was lost? What would he do?

The rest of the organization didn't think anything of it. No one searched for him, no one cared, and no one missed him. Axel tried to stay strong, but Roxas… where was he? He couldn't help but shed tears for the boy.

"What's up with Axel? He's been cooped out in his room for a week now. I'm starting to worry." Demyx said. Demyx always had a kind heart, but the person he worried about the most was Axel. You could say he had a little crush on him. After all, Axel was in your face blunt, crafty, talented at burning things, and was Demyx's polar opposite. But opposites attract, like Demyx always said.

"He'll be fine, the little crybaby." Larxene spoke without hesitation. They were in the living room of the castle and not far from Axel's room.

"He's so sissy. So what if that little freak, Roxas dies? He was a little emo weirdo anyway." Larxene picked up her tea. Before she sipped it, she noticed ripples in the brownish water. Then the floor began to shake.

"What did you say about Roxas?" Axel appeared in front of Larxene, flaming with anger.

"I said that he was a little emo freak!" She said, laughing.

"Don't you dare call him that." Axel splashed the tea on the woman. "See you in hell."

"I can't get wet! NOOOOOOO!" She screamed. The nobody turned as black as charcoal and finally blew in to piece, which rained ash all over the room.

"Axel…" Demyx said, looking at the man. Tears ran down Axel's face, past the markings under his eyes and finally trickling off his chin. Had he gone nuts? What was he doing?

"I'm dizzy. I need a nap." Axel said, walking away from the scene like nothing happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the struggle match is ready to begin!"

Roxas blended into the crowd. He changed his clothes with clothes he stole from a store, keeping his identity secret when he did by concealing his face. He unzipped his coat half way and wore it like a cape, using the hood to keep a low profile.

He had been here for the past week, surprised that Axel didn't bother to chase him. He came here because it was the only other place he knew of that made him feel at home. He wanted to spend his last hours here, so he planed to stop here again when it was time. Why hadn't Axel come after him, Roxas asked himself. Was it something he said that got through to him? The real answer was something that Roxas would never want to hear.

"Axel's dying." Namine said, standing next to him while he rested. "Demyx, one thing will help him live. If I corrupt Axel's memories to make him forget Roxas, the cause of his depression, he will go back to normal. You will have happiness with him. But in return, Roxas will not be as happy." The decision was left to Demyx. Axel had been sick this whole week, Demyx thought. Who cares about Roxas, he's gonna disappear anyway. This will make Axel well and happy and me too.

"Corrupt his memory." Demyx spoke sternly.

"As you wish." Namine smiled evilly.


	4. Dying to be remembered by you

Roxas looked at his watch: 144:22:34:05. He had spent a whole week living in a box in the alley in Twilight Town. This is no way to treat my last days, Roxas thought. What if I went home? Xemnas would toast my butt, Zexion would be yelling at me again, and Axel… who knows. That was no way to spend your last days either.

"Yo! Dude in the black cape! Can you get that for us?" Roxas turned around to see three youths staring at him. In fact, they looked his age. One was a little chubby, one was a pretty girl with brown hair, and one had a huge temper.

"Pence!" The temperamental boy said to the other boy. "What's up with you? Crashing the kite into the tree like that?"

"Chill Hayner! This guy looks like he can get it for us." Pence said. While the two boys continued to spit fire at each other, Roxas watched. It reminded him of Axel and himself when they used to come here.

"Axel! Why is my keyblade in the tree?"

"No reason… I was trying to hit that ice cream truck, okay."

Just then, Roxas felt a little tug on his wristband. The girl looked up at him, only being a few inches smaller than Roxas.

"Sir, don't mind those two idiots. Will you help us get our kite down? Oh! And by the way, you can call me Olette." Olette stuck out her hand and Roxas shook it.

"So, where's the tree?" Roxas asked. The young girl grabbed his arm and pulled him gently to a tree in the middle of the town. There was a sign in front of it. 'Freedom tree: May Twilight town have freedom forever.' Well I guess I can't just cut it down, Roxas thought to himself. Wait, this is the same tree that my keyblade got stuck in!

Hayner and Pence soon caught up with them. Roxas approached the tree and it was as if the tree let go of it. The kite fell right into his hands, with no effort what so ever. He turned around to see the three staring at him.

"Umm… here you go." Roxas said, giving the kite to Olette. He began to walk away from them, but they followed him like ducklings following their mother. It soon became annoying, but Roxas was an expert at ignoring the annoying. I mean he was friends with Axel after all, and he knew exactly how to annoy Roxas.

They followed him throughout the town. No matter what he did, he could never lose them. Finally, he just cracked.

"What's up with you kids?" He turned around, seeing that the kids' eyes were glowing red. "What the…" Roxas began to run. They were possessed, but who had the power to do that?

The world seemed to freeze. It was quite, nothing moved nor spoke. The three kids and Roxas were the only ones not frozen in time, unlike everyone else.

"Roxas, it's been a while." Namine appeared in front of him. "Did you here the news?"

"What news?" Roxas asked. He was not the least bit thrilled to see the girl. She always had bad news.

"Well first, I can possess people. And second, Axel's sick."

"Sick!? Why?"

"Because you left. You leaving triggered Axel's depression sickness to take effect. But Demy and I figured out a way to cure him." Namine laughed.

"What? What did you and Demyx do?"

"We erased his memory." Roxas looked as if he wanted to cry. Namine continued to laugh. "That face is worth the visit to this horrid place." Namine laughing did not help Roxas' dilemma. This pained him to know that the one who vowed to watch his back through thick and thin forgot him. What was the point of living in this world if the person who had cared for him, didn't know who he was.

"You should also know that this decision was made by Demyx. I just did the work. Axel's now happier then ever, with Demyx that is." He could hold it in anymore. His sadness just poured out of him. He started to cry. Warm, fresh tears crossed his cheeks and fell of his chin.

"Why do you feel so much for him? Don't tell me you…"

"That's none of your business! Why don't you go back to hell you witch!" Roxas wasn't thinking. He shouted the first thing that came to mind. He shouted through all his tears and pain.

"Ow, that really hurt Roxy. And I was gonna let you see Axel."

"Let me see him. Or else." He whipped out his keyblades and aimed at the girl. He was in no mood for trickery.

"Fine. But you'll see, he's doing quite fine without you." Namine snapped, instantly making a portal for them. They walked through it and in seconds appeared in Axel's room.

The room was lined with photos of Axel and Roxas doing various things like fighting and eating ice cream. Axel's coat hung on a hook in the corner, other articles of clothing decorated the floor. But the most notable thing in the room was the huge bed that was pushed into the right corner of the room, where a shirtless, sweating Axel laid. Demyx sat in a chair next to the bed. He turned to see Namine and Roxas arrive in the room. Demyx could see that the boy was crying. Red marks took place under Roxas' eyes, for trying to rub the tears away. Demyx then turned his attention back to Axel, not bothering to look at the younger member. He felt horrible now, but it was to late anyway. Axel's memory of Roxas was already gone.

Roxas walked up to Demyx and grabbed his coat, forcing him to look at Roxas.

"Why? Why did you do it, Demyx?"

"I did this for Axel's sake. He would have died. His depression was leading him to…"

"Don't even say it." He let go of Demyx. "I hope you're happy." Roxas said, looking back at the man. He began to cry again as he took a step forward to Axel, who slept so soundly. Roxas fell on his knees and placed his hands over his face.

"I should have never left. I'm sorry Axel!" His crying was so loud, everyone in the castle gathered in Axel's room to see what was going on.

"Number 13. Get up and stop your whining." Roxas stopped for a minute to look at the superior, Xemnas. "It's time to pay for your week of betrayal."

144:20:22:03

Time goes by so fast, or maybe… not fast enough


End file.
